


A Thin Line Between Being Lost And Adventurous

by kugure



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), HIStory3 - 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count (TV), ต้นหนชลธี | Tonhon Chonlatee (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tonhon/Chonlathee (mentioned), Xiang Haoting/Yu Xigu (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Rokkaku was so excited of this holiday. He had prepared for everything, and he was so ready to guide everyone so that they could experience the best tropical holiday in Bali, and yet.
Relationships: Rokkaku Yuta & Xiang Haoting & Tonhon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Thin Line Between Being Lost And Adventurous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/gifts).



> Giveaway fic for Rinnenotsubasa!

Rokkaku was so excited of this holiday. He had prepared for everything, and he was so ready to guide everyone so that they could experience the best tropical holiday in Bali, and yet.

And yet everyone apparently had their own agenda. Adachi-senpai and Kurosawa-senpai had gone off on their own. Fujisaki-san also had a friend she had to meet and went on her own as well. Urabe-senpai was jetlagged, and decided to stay in. So now Rokkaku was by himself.

“Yosh, I’ll have fun by myself!”

That was what he said, but somehow he managed to find two lost puppies on his way exploring the island.

Well, he said puppies, but actually they were fully grown men. One was called Tonhon, a college student from Thailand who got lost from his group and didn’t bring his phone with him. The other was called Xiang Haoting, a college student from Taiwan who also got lost and his phone was dead because he didn’t bring his charger with him. They both also didn’t remember their hotel name because they didn’t think it was necessary.

Rokkaku caught them looking lost at the street of Denpasar, and his sense smelled trouble, and true, once he approached them, he understood the situation.

“Okay, I’ll help you!” he offered, clapped his hands together and smiled widely at the lost puppies.

“How?” Tonhon asked, sounding skeptical. Rokkaku didn’t mind the tone at all.

“You see, you guys are here on holiday as well. So it means your group will visit the tourism spots here. Here’s the plan,” he gestured for the boys to come closer to him, and the two obeyed, “I happen to know a lot about tourism spots in this island because I’m in charge for itinerary of my own group, so we can visit those places one by one, until you guys reunited with your group!” Rokkaku ended his explanation, waiting for praises from them because he was so genius.

But instead, the two were looking at him rather dumbly.

“We have to visit all? There is no way we can do that,” Tonhon said.

“Yeah. And also how you decide where to visit first? There is so many holes in this so called plan,” Haoting commented.

Geez, college boys. Did he also this skeptical when he was in college?

“Listen,” Rokkaku said. “You wanna go back to your group or no? Just follow my plan. We will meet them eventually. And if we failed today, I’ll allow you to sleep in my hotel room.” He was sure Urabe-senpai wouldn’t mind.

The two exchanged glance, but in the end, they nodded. Rokkaku grinned widely. “Let’s go!”

*

They started at Ubud because Rokkaku’s guts told him that was where the group would be heading from the beach. They checked the local art market but didn’t meet their group. They still took a proper look around though, and the boys actually got a better mood once they finished taking a look around the market.

Rokkaku dragged them to the Monkey Forest next, claimed that it was the most popular tourism spot in Ubud and the others couldn’t do anything but follow. But since their mood was better, the atmosphere also improved. The three feed the monkeys, and even managed to take silly pictures–Haoting somehow got the biggest monkey chase after him and Tonhon and Rokkaku were busy laughing and taking pictures rather than saving him.

They had lunch next, and it was a rather calm event as they ate and told each other about themselves.

Rokkaku learned that Haoting had been in relationship since high school while Tonhon was just got together last year with his childhood friend and Rokkaku thought their stories were all so sweet.

They went back down from Ubud to Kuta area after lunch, because, “Of course they will watch sunset from Kuta Beach because why not?”

It took a while to get to Kuta Beach from Ubud and it was Haoting’s chance to have some revenge after the monkey incident and when Tonhon fell asleep on the bus down town, he draw stuff on Tonhon’s face. Rokkaku took a lot of pictures.

(Tonhon didn’t notice until some kids laughed at his face as they entered the beach and Tonhon ended up chasing Haoting to the water.)

Tonhon and Haoting were still burying Rokkaku in the sand as they were waiting for sunset when they heard people calling.

“Xiang Haoting!”

“P'Ton!”

Two boys appeared, and both Tonhon and Haoting grinned at the new boys.

“Oh good, now that you here, Chon,” Tonhon said, “Help me bury Haoting next to Rokkaku and then bury me also next to them. We want to be comfy while watching the sunset.”

“Yes! Xigu, do as he says also.”

The new guys–apparently called Chon and Xigu–looked confused as they exchanged glance.

“You has disappeared for a whole day,” Chon said.

“And now you want me to bury you in the sand to watch sunset?” Xigu added.

“Yes!” Rokkaku, Haoting and Tonhon all answered in chorus.

The best holiday _ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://kugure.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kugure801?s=09).


End file.
